


MMOM 10 - Backstage

by beren



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, Jrock RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde is waiting for Gackt backstage and he's horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 10 - Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** MMOM 10 - Backstage  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Jrock RPS  
 **Pairing:** Gackt/Hyde  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking  
 **Summary:** Hyde is waiting for Gackt backstage and he's horny.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 2,303  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Hyde sat back in his chair and put his feet on the table in front of him. He had been waiting for over half an hour, but he knew that going to find his lover would only result in having to wait around in less pleasant surroundings. When Gackt was focused on something nothing could tear him away and Hyde knew he would have been the same if it was his concert that evening.

He was sitting in Gackt's dressing room playing with a cigarette he had no intention of lighting. Gackt had quit and didn't like having smoke around him now, so Hyde didn't smoke in Gackt's space. He was trying to cut down and it gave him more of a reason, so he put up with it. He was, however, becoming restless having to wait for so long.

They weren't the most obvious couple in the Japanese rock world, but they weren't the best hidden either. Everyone in Gackt's crew knew they were lovers and Hyde always had an access all areas pass to Gackt's concerts and vice versa. They were not secretive with their friends, but the public would never know the whole truth. For Gackt it would be a marketing nightmare, for Hyde he would never do that to Megumi. Their marriage was one of convenience; both his family and Megumi's family expected grandchildren and they had found each other at the right time, and being seen as rejected was not something Hyde would do to his wife, or their son.

As he looked over at Gackt's costume rack, he saw a familiar white coat and he stood up, wandering over. Sometime Gackt took things to concerts just in case and Hyde suspected the coat would not be coming out, but he fingered it anyway. It was an exact copy of the coat from Moon Child, the coat Gackt had been wearing when Hyde realised he had fallen in love with his friend. When he had gone to Taiwan he had never expected to come back with a lover, but his heart had had other ideas. It made him smile fondly at the memories.

Those had been good days: playing at being movie stars; messing around on the beach; their first kiss when he had ambushed Gackt in his trailer. He had never guessed then that he would still be as infatuated with Gackt now as he had been that first moment. At first he had thought it was almost like a holiday romance and the revelation that it was more had come when he had sat watching Gackt throw that coat on over a myriad of guns. Still he hadn't really believed it would last when they came home, but here he was, waiting for his lover nearly five years later.

Lost in memories as he was, he almost didn't hear the door opened, but he turned just in time to see Gackt walking into the room.

"Gatchan," he greeted cheerfully as soon as he saw his lover, "I was beginning to think you would be at that sound check forever."

Gackt looked almost surprised to see him, even though he was sure at least one of Gackt's entourage would have mentioned that he was waiting. It was always the same with Gackt; if his mind was elsewhere you could tell him the sky was falling in and he's only hum a response and continue what he was doing. Hyde always found Gackt's focus and sense of commitment rather awing.

"Hyde-kun," Gackt replied, brightening straight away, "I had no idea you were here."

He couldn't help grinning at that.

"I have been waiting patiently," he said, walking over to Gackt and accepting the kiss and embrace that was immediately forthcoming, "and you know how difficult I find that," he concluded as he pulled back.

"I am most impressed," Gackt replied, playing along; "I must mark it in my diary so that when I write my second autobiography I may mention it specifically."

Hyde laughed and then leant back in for another kiss; one was never enough when it came to Gackt. If Gackt had been food, Hyde knew he would have been very fat by now. He pushed himself against Gackt, running his arms up his lover's back and deepening the kiss as much as he could. Gackt's familiar scent filled his nostrils and he let his passion flow into the kiss as he felt his body respond to the closeness of his lover.

As they kissed they clung to each other, but slowly Hyde began to let his hands wander. He loved the feel of Gackt's sculpted body under his finger tips and he really wanted to explore all of it, however he soon found himself being stopped.

"You know the rules," Gackt said, pulling back a little and giving him a rueful smile, "no sex before a concert; it makes me lethargic."

That was another thing that Hyde had never been able to fathom about his lover; how Gackt could just say no. He was perpetually horny and would quite honestly have sex anywhere and everywhere, but Gackt had times when 'no' was the only answer. Sometimes he thought maybe Gackt was part female under the perfect male exterior.

At Gackt's pronouncement Hyde put his head against his lover's chest and groaned; he really had been hoping for an exception to the rule today. He knew that tomorrow, once Gackt had had time to recover, his lover would be all over him, but Gackt had been so busy over the last week Hyde had barely seen his lover, let alone had sex and he was rather desperate. The reason he was there that afternoon rather than rehearsing with L'Arc en Ciel like he should have been was because Tetsu had kicked him out and told him to only come back once he could concentrate.

"Well I suppose that technically I don't have to have sex," Gackt said thoughtfully and Hyde looked up hopefully.

Gackt smiled at him with an indulgent, I-am-obviously-the-only-mature-one-in-the-room-but-I-will-pander-to-your-adolecent-attitude type smile and Hyde knew that his prayers were about to be answered.

"Take your clothes off," Gackt said, turning and walking towards the door, "at least I can enjoy the view."

As Gackt locked the door, Hyde very rapidly did as he was asked; it wasn't as if he needed to be told twice. He was already hard; he'd been aroused since the moment Gackt had kissed him and it felt very good to free his erection from the confines of his jeans. Being naked with Gackt was nothing remotely new, but it always excited him, and when Gackt's eyes checked him up and down he couldn't help feeling kind of special. He knew those looks were reserved just for him.

"I have been neglecting you," Gackt said, walking back across the room, "I must make it up to you."

Hyde felt his cock jump; Gackt was very good at 'making it up to him'. Once upon a time he might have felt awkward being the only one naked, but Gackt's attitude to nakedness was so open that it never really mattered anymore. Sometimes, when they spent the weekend together locked away in one of their retreats, neither of them put on a stitch of clothing the entire time. Hyde had only forgotten and answered the door naked once.

In stocking feet, without his large soled boots, he really was a lot shorter than Gackt, but when Gackt bent his head down and kissed him it didn't seem to matter at all. The kiss was gentle at first, not much more than a brushing of lips, very much in contrast to what they had been doing, but that didn't last long. Hyde had long since learned that Gackt always asked permission in situations like their current one, and as soon as Hyde acquiesced to the kiss, that was it.

He found himself being almost bodily picked up, as Gackt pulled him closer and all but devoured his mouth, and, before he knew it, he found himself sitting on the makeup table as Gackt's hands ran over his body. He knew Gackt wouldn't let him touch back; that would be too much of a temptation to forego abstinence for his lover, so he didn't try. As they broke the kiss he leant back, placed his hands on the table, spread his legs and let Gackt in close. Gackt took the invitation for what it was and, since neither one of them was looking for long and drawn out, Hyde found his erection being grasped very firmly straight away.

He gasped at the sensations of arousal this sent through his body and he moaned wantonly as Gackt nibbled his ear and stroked him agonisingly slowly from tip to root. They were both control freaks in their own way, but Hyde knew Gackt liked to undo him completely and, safe in the knowledge that Gackt would take care of him, he let go. Sometimes they battled for dominance, but not this time. He felt Gackt smiling against his neck and he was glad they were both getting something out of this even if it wasn't sex.

"Oh," he said, letting his head fall back against the mirror as Gackt did something with his fingers that he couldn't quite follow, "if you keep doing that this isn't going to take long."

"It will take as long as I decide it should," was Gackt's cryptic reply and his lover's tone sent shivers down Hyde's spine.

Of that point he had little doubt. When they had first become lovers he had doubted Gackt's sincerity with such statements, but that had been a long time ago and he had had five years to learn that sex was one of the many things Gackt has long since become extremely good at. They were well matched: he was all enthusiasm and hormones and Gackt was control and patience. When they met in the middle it could be quite spectacular.

A few more touches and Hyde thought he might come there and then, but as part of him had suspected, Gackt pulled him back at the last moment.

"If I let you go too fast you'll never survive until tomorrow," Gackt said, pulling back a little and smiling as he made a noise of disappointment. "You sometimes have a very short memory when it comes to sex."

"I never forget," Hyde said, panting as Gackt began to gently play with his balls, "I just can't get enough of you. Some people are add- ... oh god ... addicted to drugs; I'm addicted to you."

For that he was rewarded with several firm strokes that took him right back to the edge again. One day he'd just go mad under Gackt's ministrations he was sure of it.

"Lift your legs," Gackt whispered in his ear before kissing down his neck.

He did as he was told, resting his feet against his lover's thighs as Gackt stood tall again. Gackt was sucking one finger and it wasn't hard to guess what was coming next, which made Hyde groan quietly. It was clear Gackt intended to really see to him properly. When that wet finger was lowered and flicked across his entrance, he almost came. He only managed to claw onto control, because he knew Gackt would be very disappointed if he went off early. Gackt like to think that he could control everything, even in sex, and Hyde knew that that wasn't quite true, but success always made Gackt happy, so he did his best to pretend that what Gackt believed was fact. Sometimes he had a little difficultly keeping up with the legend though.

Spit wasn't the greatest lubricant known to man, but it wasn't as if they were doing anything complicated and, when Gackt pushed, Hyde felt his lover's finger enter him easily. One thing Gackt was unerringly perfect at was finding his prostate and he almost whimpered when his lover stroked it very lightly.

"Are you ready, my Hyde-kun?" Gackt asked him quietly.

"God yes," he replied, letting his head rest on the mirror and his eyes fall closed.

"Are you sure?" his lover asked.

"Y... oh fuck!" he never managed to finish his reply as Gackt employed the finger and the hand wrapped around his cock in such a way that all rational thought evaporated in a cloud of hormones and then he was coming.

The intense rush started in his balls and shot through his cock before spreading into every nerve in his body and he lost track of what he was doing or thinking. He was pretty sure he yelled something other than four letter words, but he couldn't be sure as Gackt pumped him until he had nothing left and he collapsed against the mirror. He barely noticed when Gackt removed his finger, but then he was so enjoying the blessing-filled ride that he probably wouldn't have noticed the Imperial guard marching through the room.

"You look very satisfied, Hyde-kun," Gackt whispered to him in an amused tone, "do you think you will be able to live without me until tomorrow now?"

Hyde opened his eyes and looked at his lover.

"I might need just one more kiss," he said with a cheeky grin.

That made Gackt smile as well and his lover leaned in and placed one very chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you," Gackt said quietly as they broke apart again.

"I love you too," Hyde said, allowing his expression to become sincere for a moment, "and not just for the sex," he added with another grin.

That made Gackt laugh and he found himself presented with a box of tissues.

"Sometimes I have my doubts," his lover told him in a fond tone.

**The End**


End file.
